


New Life. New Blood and Deals

by SpiritofSands



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: But has good intentions, Creepy Sammy Lawrence, F/F, F/M, Mention of blood, Vampire Sammy, Vampires, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: After some time learning to be a creature of the night (and day). Sammy Lawrence is now able to, for the most part, continue his life as if he hadn't been changed.But then he met you and smelt something good. Now he wants you for himself.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Series: Vampire AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. The Change

It had been so difficult to adapt at first since his turning. But he did it. He managed to survive. To hunt. To blend in with the other humans. To F E E D.  
But it was like vampires were none existent, everyone knew vampires existed, but because they were so good at blending in. Plus a very rare breed. People would pretend they never existed.  
At least until someone ended up dead with their blood drained or heart ripped out.  
But now, here Sammy was, still working at Joey Drew studios and making music so he had a roof over his head. Nothing like those cliche coffins and mausoleums most people thought about when it came to vampires. And thanks to the special potion from his deal with the witches, he could go out in daylight as much as he liked. Take that evil vampires that are stuck walking at night.  
Not to mention that all the money he made could be saved on the rent, he had no need for food and silly knick-knacks like humans did.  
And when it was time to feed. He always went for the homeless, drained them a little, and left them with a light head. He had had a few slip-ups when he was a fledgling, so he went for the next best thing.  
Hunt once a week and keep a bottle of blood in the fridge, at least he had back up.  
All in all, he was, at best, content with his new un-life. His routine would never change.  
And then that routine changed just from one simple action. A new, injured, employee. You.

He had heard from his department about rumors of a new addition to the 'family' of the animation department. And considering the number of rumors already flying around, Sammy didn't pay much attention to it.  
Instead, he was busy sitting at his desk trying to figure out what music to use for the next two episodes. It didn't help when Drew wanted him to change something at the last minute, and even with the meetings of what was going to happen in the episode, they got changed as well.  
All because Joey Drew wanted something more out of both departments, and wanting more than what he could have.  
Kind of sounds like himself if he was honest. He wanted more out of this nightmare. But that was never going to happen. And as much as he liked the silence, he knew he would go mad if he was living in a Cemetary.  
That, and all the quiet jobs were taken and this was the only place left he could think of that needed someone talented in music.  
Some life, eh?

Halfway through his progress, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Judging by the smell and heartbeat, this person was new and not of the music department. Why would they be here then? Oh yeah, to tell him that Drew had changed something.  
Well, at least there was a new lamb to scare. Made things run smoothly. Sometimes anyway.  
He made a deliberate show of putting his pen down with a frustrated sigh and getting out of his chair and towards the door, he only saw a flash of the human's arm as he passed the window.  
When he opened it, however, he was greeted with the waft of fresh blood. Your blood.  
Your forehead was bleeding and for some reason, you hadn't paid attention to it.  
"Hey" was all he heard as he tried his absolute hardest not to let his blood lust get the better of him.  
He could hear your heartbeat. He could practically hear the blood being pushed around your body with each breath you took.  
And the smell. By all the gods, the blood that was now beginning to dry smelled so good. What he wouldn't give for just. One-  
"Mr. Lawrence? Are you okay?"  
An innocent being? Jackpot.  
No. No, he couldn't do that, he swore never to feed off of his co-workers. If he did that then he might as well burn in the sunlight.  
He was brought out of it when he saw something fly past him. He grabbed it hard enough to hold it in place but not break it.  
A yelp from you told him that he had just grabbed your hand.  
"Mr. Lawrence?"  
Now he snapped out of it "my apologies" he let go of your hand and made an effort to look embarrassed "I apologies if I scared you, I have been having. Difficulty sleeping" wasn't a complete lie but with the slight paleness of his skin it shouldn't be hard to believe, right?  
It worked though, as you went from sheepish looking to one of understanding. Idiot.  
"Oh, I understand completely Mr Lawrence" after a pause though you shifted nervously "would you like me to remind you of what I said?"  
"Please" hurry up before I drain you dry.  
"Mr. Drew said he was changing some things for the cartoons"  
SON OF B*TCH!  
"Thank you for telling me, now please go away and get that forehead checked before it gets infected" and with that, he slammed the door in your face and bit into his hand as he fought against his urges to rip the door open and tear your throat out.

Alcohol was illegal, but it didn't stop people from sneaking the stuff in from time to time. But one of the many boons that came with Joey Drew, was that he didn't mind people coming in with their own containers of food and drink, although you would have to have a big pile of money for one of those.  
Luckily for Sammy, he had one that he always carried after one mistake in an alleyway. Needless to say, he now kept the blood in his container and would only hunt once a week to refill. It (kind of) helped by drinking at least once a day depending on how good the blood was.  
What Sammy was not happy though, was the fact that Joey knew what he was, so he would be forced to bring his work home and continue his work in exchange for working, payment, and to bring his container. He knew he should be grateful for having a job at all since his kind was considered a waste of resources.  
But back to his blood. His food was nothing compared to the blood you had. From scent alone, it was enough to send him into a near blood frenzy. That usually happened when he encountered pure blood that hadn't been tainted by sin.  
And the innocence of the physical kind.  
When he had first been turned and managed to get some control in his feedings, he had experimented on different people and how the blood reacted to certain things. Nothing too serious, mainly drunkards, people who were angry and looking for a fight. Fear. Pleasure.  
Every single time he ate, he would notice a slight difference in taste. Anger was at the bottom of his list. Drunkards were next. The pleasure was definitely his top 3. But it was very rare he engaged in that type of activity, he preferred his privacy. He only had that type when he was celebrating the holidays. It made the experience all the more tempting for next time.  
But back to the topic at hand. You were innocent. That much he knew from how you reacted to everyone in the studio. How you were able to be positive in these darks times he would never understand. You even went out of your way to greet others from all departments despite not needing to be there. Even to go as far as making food with what little rations you had (which was technically illegal but you didn't seem to care) and share it with everyone else during break time, that also included drinks.  
You had offered some to him at one point but he declined, saying that he didn't eat during work because of the time he had to put into making the songs (which wasn't a lie). You had understood and never brought him any again. Didn't stop you from asking though.  
Another fact was that you hated violence, you would flinch from even the sight of it in the cartoons. How you liked watching them while hating violence he would never know. And it frustrated him to no end.  
It was even more frustrating for him when you would walk around with a cut on your body and not bother to clean it up, or even realise it was there in the first place. Seriously, if he had to smell that delicious aroma one more time, he would ignore people around him and go straight for the throat.  
How you were able to walk around and not be bothered by the injuries he would never know. Come to think of it, he had heard rumors that you had once come into the studio with a black eye. But that couldn't be right. Unless your personality was a ruse, there was no way anyone would dare harm you. Right?  
Perhaps. Just this once. He would keep an eye on you when you left, for everyone's sake, not his. He couldn't handle people whispering or complaining about your state. Perhaps this would also solve the problem of your injuries that you never seem to feel unless someone mentioned it.  
Especially that one time when someone caught you limping.  
Yeah. Definitely not for his sake at all.

One of the many benefits of being a vampire is that he never had to rest. Doze or hibernate sure, but that was mainly for regenerating as he let the blood flowed and regenerated his body.  
Another benefit? He could jump on rooftops and jump from them without making any sound. And it was just the thing he needed when it came to checking out your habits- I mean making sure you were okay for the workers.  
You greeted people with a smile, wishing them a good day despite the looks they would give you, but you just ignored them, not even a flinch on your face could be seen. Either you had a really good mask on, or you were just as gullible as he had first thought.  
He continued his observation till you came to a darker part of the place, some slightly run-down buildings, and houses that looked close to falling from a simple weather storm. You went into one of the houses.  
Perfect place for him to listen in carefully without anyone noticing. He missed hiding in the shadows and preying on his victims. Pity, this wasn't one.  
When he jumped though, he flinched when he heard something smash inside the building. Then shouting. If he had been a fledgling he would have flinched from the volume.  
"WHAT ABOUT THE MONEY?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A WELL PAID JOB!"  
"It is dad" dad? "but the payment isn't due till the end of the week"  
There was a sound of skin hitting skin. He didn't need to see it to know that it was a smack on the cheek, he had seen it before.  
"I don't care about your excuses, get the money soon or I will kill you"  
"Just do it then, people already know about your beatings since they are on display, killing me will just make everything fall to you"  
Another thump of something harder "I can make it look like an accident you little whore, it's your fault for not bothering to hide them" something hit the floor "now clean this mess up and go to your room, ungrateful tramp, be grateful I'm still giving you a place to sleep"  
He heard you going up the steps, but he saw the light turn on that was definitely your room. Something shifted, and then you cried. He went back home with one thing stuck in his mind.  
The little lamb was never a lamb, to begin with. It was a sheep tied to a wolf in a shepherd's clothing.

It didn't bother him much to begin with. But he couldn't stop thinking about why your behavior hadn't changed. Someone who was beaten/abused always carried some kind of taint or weight on their shoulders. You didn't have that. And it was beginning to annoy him.  
It was even more annoying when a few days later, you came in with bruises littering your face and arms. Everyone had panicked thinking you had been mugged. But you always waved it off and say that it was 'being taken care of'.  
That sentence was practically reeking of a lie. And it made his blood boil. It was very clear that you wanted to stay with him, the wolf had bullied the sheep enough that it felt obligated to stay out of being thankful someone wanted to house them.  
What a waste of pure blood, and such a nice little sheep.  
Blood. Sheep. Shepherd. Wolf. Home.  
Home.  
Why hadn't he thought of it before? He just needed to sort things out first.  
_Oh little sheep, soon you will no longer have to worry about the big bad wolf. After all, the shepherd must always watch over his flock._


	2. Strange Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's POV

You always tried to hide the injuries, but since make-up was highly expensive and not a good idea in this day and age. You just left it. You couldn't waste money taking care of your injuries when your dad wanted every last penny you had from your job.  
Why? Because alcohol and gambling were illegal, he had no place to find the secret places that would sell it, he decided the next best thing would be to punch, kick, maybe slice you with a glass shard and claim you should 'be grateful' that he housed you while counting the money YOU had earned.  
You were grateful that he even allowed you to draw, to begin with since it was considered 'pointless' in his eyes. It was even worse when your mum belittled you about not having a proper job.  
Still, you made money when they would laze around in the house. You were grateful you had a job at all.  
Which was why you always smiled when you went near people. You didn't want people to suffer as no one cared about them, you wanted to give them that little bit of comfort that someone did in fact care about their well being. Even if it was a small thing.  
But there was one person that set you on edge a little. Sammy Lawrance.  
A good looking and very talented musician in his own right. You loved his music, you would dance to Bendy's cartoons when you were alone just to have that little bit of happiness. But the man himself, he was a mystery, and always kept to himself, not to mention snap at people that were not doing a decent job.  
And let's not forget the look he makes every time he catches you with a fresh cut and graze. He looked like some kind of wild animal that was holding back his urge to kill. But why?

It got even stranger after that. Sammy Lawrance actually started talking to you more. Like small talk and everything. You could see just how awkward he looked when he first tried it. So you tried to move onto music, it seemed like a safe subject and he actually started to relax. Although there was some type of edge he still had but you didn't comment on it.  
During a late shift at the studio, with just you and him. You had admitted to him that you danced to his songs from the cartoons. It was strange though with what he said next.   
"So the little sheep likes the wolves howl?" he had that smirk on his face. Maybe cocky "I didn't peg you to be the kind to walk among predators"  
"I don't?" you felt really nervous being near him "I just-"  
He chuckled, although it felt more like a dark laugh that could send anyone's spine to shiver "don't worry little sheep, I won't tell" he winked at you "now as much as I would love to have more of this lovely conversation, I'm afraid I must get back to work"  
Was it you or did your body suddenly tense when you left his office?

It had continued on like that for some time. He would greet you. Small talk during your lunch break while he worked, and when you had to work late to finish the last of the frames, he would be there for whatever reason he could think of. You were certain he was making up excuses.  
And it began to wear you down until one late night, you finally snapped.  
"Alright Sammy, out with it" you snapped at him when you were certain you were both alone "what are you really after talking with me?"  
Sammy had the gal to pull an innocent expression "whatever could you mean little sheep?"  
You were half close to making sheep noises every time he said that just to tick him off. Although it wouldn't surprise you if he liked it.  
"You are never social, even with your workers. I work in the animation department, the only time we have to mingle is when there has been some alteration in the episode's scenes" you risked getting a little close to him, and this time you had made sure to cover up your injuries "so I ask again Sammy Lawrance, what do you want. From. Me?"  
You swore the room got colder, you felt like your hands were turning into ice from his stare alone. You could have sworn his pupils had dilated to the point that they had turned his eyes into pitch black.  
Add some wings and a tail and you were sure he could have been mistaken for a demon.  
And then he moved. Literally, one step in front and he looked like he was towering over your form. And you thought your dad was intimidating. He was nothing compared to this guy.  
"So the sheep has some backbone after all" so quiet. So calm, barely a whisper. You were certain he was smiling on the inside "but I'm afraid this is not the place for such a discussion, would you be willing to discuss this over dinner?"  
This made you gobsmacked. Dinner? What the hell? "Dinner?" was all you could say/squeak.  
"Yes, dinner. Would certainly be better than discussing this in our homes. Wouldn't you agree?"  
You jerked back when you saw the smile he was using. It wasn't a cocky or annoying smirk. It was a smile/smirk that practically screamed 'I know something you don't know'. You had seen that look more times and your dad than you cared to count.  
"Of course" you replied through shaking, gritted teeth "what time would you prefer?"  
"How about tomorrow after work? And if we have to stay longer, we can find someplace else"  
At least you would be in someplace public. You trusted him at work but it only went as far as that. Outside was basically a foreign zone.  
"Fair enough" you felt like you had made a deal with a twisted Bendy demon.  
What caught you off guard though was the new smile he gave you. Not a cold one or one that made him more sinister/mischief. A polite one. The kind you made when being friendly.  
How much ink fume did you inhale since the last time you spoke with him?  
"Until then, little sheep"  
He left you alone in the empty studio. You felt like you had been dumped in a bucket of ice. What have you gotten yourself into?

Thankfully. Joey didn't need you to stay behind, the frames were on time, you made sure to do a little extra in your spare time with a pencil to keep yourself ahead.  
Now came the difficult part, going out with Sammy.  
Sammy had waited for you to finish the last of your work patiently (which you were thankful for) and held the door for you like a proper gentleman.  
"May I ask where we are going that doesn't require fancy dress up?" you asked as politely as you could without trying to sound ungrateful, or scared.  
"Despite what you may think, not all places require you to play dress-up" you didn't need to look at him to see he was smirking "the place I have in mind doesn't care what you look like so long as your clean and don't dress in dirty clothing"  
It was a good thing you hadn't made a mess of yourself then.  
Once you were out of the studio. You began to walk. Sammy had stated that it wasn't actually that far from the studio, hence the walk and why he thought it would be the best place to go.  
Despite the fact, your brain and legs were screaming 'run'. You were grateful that he took everything into consideration.  
"It is also the best place to talk about the topic I have in mind"  
Maybe not. Still. If this place was public, then he wouldn't try anything. You were thankful for that small miracle.   
"So tell me, what made you decide to work in the animation department? Or is it simply for the money?"  
That question never came up during your talks with him. still, it was better than walking in silence.  
"I've always loved drawing when I was a kid" yeah, cliche at its finest "my parents weren't fond of it though because they believed it would achieve nothing, they wanted me to have a more 'proper and meaningful job' like-" you were cut off.  
"Like a doctor, a lawyer, or even a policewoman if they allowed it" Sammy replied, he looked at your shocked expression and gave you an understanding smile "you aren't the first person to have that trouble and you certainly won't be the last, the fact that you are here now proves you have the will power and determination needed to get through any obstacle that hits you. Even in these troubled times"  
Right. The Great Depression as it had been known to be called.  
"It seems like everyone is turning into wolves. Fighting for survival" you said as you thought about it all "a real shame too"  
"Don't pity them little sheep" you looked back up to see him looking at you with a hard expression and his walking slowed a bit "never pity the savage ones, they have no knowledge of kindness and generosity, they only know how to kill and strike without a hint of remorse"  
His eyes flashed for a moment, but you saw it. His face, it was a mask. A lie. Eyes never lie though. They showed remorse, sadness. Something you had never seen on the man's face before. But why would he be feeling that?  
"Well" you continued, looking away and made no expression to what you saw on his face, "I think that would depend on the situation, monsters and savages aren't born as one, they're made into one, at an early age mostly. I know that changing the past is impossible, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world for everyone"  
"So how would you react to someone that's ready to rip your throat out?"  
"Out in the open? I'd run, no doubt about it" you started "but. If they are stuck, then I might try to understand why they do what they do, and if they don't want to change, then there's nothing I can do"  
"Do you really think every monster can be saved?"  
"I know I can't save everybody. If and when I fail after trying at least, then I can rest easy knowing that I at least tried"  
Silence aside from the sound of footsteps.  
"You are one strange human being"  
You let about non-humans snort before it fell into laughter "at least I have a moral, what's your excuse Mr. Grumpy Pants"  
"My pants are not grumpy, and neither am I for that matter"  
You had no idea why, but you continued to laugh as you both bickered to your destination. You never saw the flash of his eyes glowing at you as you nearly collasped onto the floor wheezing from the lack of oxygen.


	3. Dining For The Truth And Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finally has the courage to talk about what he wants from the reader. But not without having a minor breakdown in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think Sammy has much of a mood swing but you never know with him do you? XD  
> Also sorry if it looks rushed. I'm kind of running on adrenaline from all this creative flow and it's really difficult to keep the storyline straight. XD  
> ENJOY FLOWERS!

So far so good if he did say so himself. But he couldn't get cocky. He had to do this carefully though or you would never agree. But it was so difficult when that sweet, sinful blood was right in front of him.  
The forbidden fruit.  
But after talking to you during the walk, he managed to get you to loosen up enough and let your guard down around him a little.   
What shocked him though, was the speech you made about monsters and second chances. He didn't know whether to laugh or pity at your way of thinking.  
 _Mr. Grumpy Pants_  
But he was also reminded of his humanity. What has left of it anyway.  
Yes, he knew that what he did to you would put you on edge. But he couldn't help it. He knew he had never been this bad when he was alive. He used to be known as the 'grumpy uncle' among his department. But after he turned and was forced to spend time off so he could learn to handle this new life. A small part of him died.  
He had known and still knew something was different, he was still the same grumpy uncle he had been known to be, but there was more bite. More anger. More predator, wolf. Then a measly sheep among the flock of Joey Drew's shadow.  
He was the wolf that walked among sheep despite his urges from being around so many. But he clung to that part because he didn't want to become a real monster.  
Even a wolf was capable of trusting humans if they knew where to look.  
You never seemed to see it, you saw his snarky, dark personality, but him talking to you aside. You had been the only one (besides Susie) to ever make a push in conversation with him.  
And that was what he had asked you when you both got into the building and seated.

"I know I wanted to discuss something with you but, I need to ask you something first" he stated after you both ordered something "why do you push yourself to talk to me, I'm not as stupid as people make me look, I know everyone talks behind my back about my personality"  
You had looked completely confused by the question, but, ever the people pleaser. You replied.  
"People change all the time, whether by themselves or from past or current experiences" more truth, no lies "even if it's a simple good morning/afternoon, I like to give people some sense of comfort knowing they have someone to be around, even if it's just sitting and doing nothing"  
Where were the lies? People always lied. So why weren't you?  
Why was he doing this again?  
"Even despite the fact, I set you on edge? And don't worry about offending me, I value honesty as much as music" and people he could tolerate but he could only count on one hand for them.  
You had the decency to look embarrassed, cheeks turning pinkish-red "I knew you were grumpy, to begin with, but I always felt there was something else you weren't telling me or even the studio. But I want to give you the benefit of the doubt"  
"Even if it's going against your gut feeling?"  
"Yes"  
When the food came, Sammy took small bites of his food. He could eat food, but he couldn't taste it, it didn't give him the nutrients he needed to live. But he was thankful that he could do it when it came to meetings, give him some sense of normality.  
Even if it was a lie that he wasn't what he once was.  
It stayed silent after that, the only sound was the clinking of metal hitting the plate. Cutting. Munching. Breathing. Pulses. Crunching.  
Why was it so loud all of a sudden?  
"Sammy?" he jolted in his seat when he heard your voice "are you okay? You're breathing heavily"  
He was? Dammit, he couldn't drink his canteen in this place. Not with others seeing him.  
"Please excuse me for a moment" he pushed himself out of his seat and walked a fast pace towards the restroom.   
He knew you were watching him with a concerned expression. But he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He had to get some blood in him and fast.  
Making sure he kept up his appearance of someone who was in desperate need of the restroom, he continued his pace until he got into the room and inside one of the cubicles. Pulled the lid down so that he could sit down, pulled out his canteen, and took a big gulp from it.  
He needed to resupply after he made the deal. This was beginning to get rather tiresome. He wasn't used to all of this. And yet he was willing to go so far just so he could have your forbidden fruit. Your blood.  
No. He couldn't salivate now. He needed to gather his wits, get out and get straight to business, then drop the bombshell.  
He had to do this, not just for your safety, but for his sanity as well. Your blood was practically a banquet for other vampires, and unless he made a claim to you. You would be easy picking for any of the more feral and twisted vampires.  
Yes, he had killed as well, he knew he wasn't a saint. But at least he had the dignity to not let his prey die in excruciating pain. And he, for the most part, tried not to do it out of habit. Not to mention the times he forgot to feed when he was a fledgling and lost it.  
Laying his head against the wall, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing until he calmed down, almost laughing at the complete turn he was doing.  
Still, he wanted to cling to as much humanity as he could. Hopefully, this would help. He just hoped it didn't come to backfire on him.

"I apologies for making a scene," he said as sat back down in his chair "I was not aware of-"  
"You don't have to apologize, Sammy, you're just having a bad day" you give him a tiny smile of understanding.  
Bad day? Pfft, that was an understatement, but it was at least a good excuse.  
"Something like that"  
Awkward silence for a few seconds "would you prefer if we went on a walk?"  
"Uh, no, I prefer if we talk here" mainly because it was a safe place for vampires unless they killed someone "I just don't know how to start"  
"Usually it's best to start at the beginning, but take your time. Your not the kind of guy to speak unless it's something serious. Or to be a grumpy Uncle"  
Poor attempt at easing the tension, but Sammy couldn't care less.  
"I know what your house life is like" well that went off to a great start.  
You paled and shifted in your seat "I don't know what you're talking about"  
"I know a lie when I see one, and you were dripping in it when you talked about your injuries"  
"And how would you know about my life?"  
"The answer lies within this building's laws and the real reason as to why I left" you looked at him in confusion.  
He looked around to see very few people were in. Most likely left during the time he had been in the stall. He pulled out the container he had drunk from and opened it, there was enough left for there to be a scent strong enough for a human to pick up "smell it"  
He leaned forward enough for you to get a whiff. He watched as your normally coloured face went as white as a sheet.  
"I see" you whispered, he heard your heart speed up and your breathing quicken.  
He pulled the container away from you quickly and put it back in his inner coat pocket. And then, he sat there, waiting for you to calm your breathing. You weren't running, so he would count that as a success, he felt at ease that the conversation during the walk was still true dispite the fact you could have been lying.  
You were willing to hear him out. He was grateful for this small victory.  
He continued to stay like that for another 5 long minutes. Silent and patient, and fiddling with his food that was now cold so that he didn't have to look at you and make things worse.  
"What. Exactly. Do you want. From. Me?" it was the same sentence from the studio, except this time you sounded weak, quiet, and close to fainting.  
He spoke in the tone he used to use when talking to his cat before it died of old age. Back when he was still human "I am aware of what your life is like, unfortunately, you have done something that has made me nearly turn feral inside the studio. Your cuts. Your blood is the equivalent of alcohol and considered a rare find among my kind"   
What little colour you gained immediately disappeared.  
He held his hand up "I won't lie, I have considered a few times taking you unaware and feed on you in an alleyway. But you work at the studio, and if people found out then they would get suspicious. Add to the fact that if any other vampire found out about you, they would kill you without a second thought"  
You looked like you were going to pass out again.  
"That's why, after some thinking, I have a deal you might be interested in, if you'll hear it, if you don't, then you can leave now and I will never bring it up again. But I will offer only this warning, I am not a strong creature, and will not be able to save you from the other vampires who would gladly take your life just for a one night of pleasure"  
Your breathing hitched. He hated how blunt he had to say it, but it was the only way he knew to make you see how bad this could get if you left here on your own.  
When you gave him a nod, he took it as a 'gone on' gesture. Good.  
"I want you to be my, for lack of a better word, blood donor. I will feed on you once a week and in exchange I want you to live with me, you will have free roam, you will have free will both alone and at the studio, I will not control you unless I know another vampire is nearby. Those are the terms I have, but if you have any objections, I am more than willing to hear them out" if it means it would keep you safe along with having free food. Then he wasn't going to complain.  
"What about my dad?"  
"I offer no protection for that waste of human life, if he hadn't been hurting you, we wouldn't be speaking like this"  
You looked at him as if he had just slapped you. But you still nodded.  
"No catch? I can come and go as I please?"  
"I would prefer that you tell me where you are going so that I know where to look should, on the very small possibility, something happens to you, you have a life, and I will try to respect that, but I can't keep you safe if you don't tell me where you are"  
You nodded again, this time more firm "fair enough" biting your lip, you fiddle with your fingers for a moment.  
"If you would like some more time to think, I am willing to extend it until I take you home, but remember this little sheep, this will be the only time I am offering it to you, if I don't have an answer by the time we get to the door, I will not offer it again"  
"I understand" you cleared your throat and got up from your seat, brushing down none existent dirt to help compose yourself "may we discuss more of this during our walk, please?"  
For a split second, Sammy thought he felt his beast side purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for this half of the 'story'. The next one will come out near or after the new year depending on how I feel. Granted it's already done, I just don't want to overwhelm people with the amount of updating I'm doing.  
> Also, let me know if you want a lime/lemon of him feeding on you (let's be honest, you like the idea don't you? ;) And feel free to give me some ideas.  
> An innocent virgin reader? On the first feeding?  
> You decide. ENJOY!


End file.
